


StandBy

by StaticWitch



Category: The Adventure Zone Balance, The Adventure Zone podcast, the adventure zone
Genre: Angst, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, I saw Seven Birds, IPRE, Lup Protects Taako, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform, The Adventure Zone Spoilers, hella angst, taz balance spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: Lup is quick to action. Taako is not happy about it.





	StandBy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Taako’s death counts. His is so low in comparison to everyone. Lup probably racked up more deaths due to her rowdy and fast-paced personality so uh yeet. I wonder how many times they protected Taako or if he tactically got away. Or even died of his own goofy ass choices that he decided would bring a little fun.   
> Two drabbles in one night!! I’m on a roll, lmao 😂😩👌🏻
> 
> Here’s a bit of a drabble I wrote down before work this evening. 
> 
> Feedbacks appreciated, toodles~!

Death never got easier. Even if you’re stuck in an endless loop, it was never easy to see the people you cherish close to you die, even if it’s only for the remainder of a year.

“Over my dead body, you’ll fucking hurt him.” Lup snapped teeth bared, eyes dangerous like a wildfire. Arms outstretched, hands coated in flames Lup shifted her gaze to her brother telling him to get back to the Starblaster as fast as his feet could carry. Magnus had already run back with Lucretia over his shoulder, having been knocked unconscious.

“Ko, go! I’ll be back when the cycle resets, it’s only a week!” She chirped as Taako’s feet felt...cemented. He, however, felt a hand grip tightly to his wrist and yank him, looking down at the dwarf pulling him as fast and as far as his little legs would allow, Taako was shaking. Barry was dead this cycle already, they’ll be back.

They’ll be-

And he saw it. 

The hunger, swallow his sister, his heart, up like a small candy. A fiery phantasmal blast made light of the ever-growing darkness that was consuming the plane. Even though it was just a week, a bit of his heart was missing.

Then the cycle reset.

And hell shattered in front of Taako.

Magnus was the first to die, having jumped off the deck right into a fight to protect a handful of kids.

Lucretia had been next, and then Merle, and finally...

Lup.

“Why!?” Taako seethed at his sister, his fists clenched tightly as he shook. He saw her give a weak thumbs up, blood trickling down her chin. Each plane had life, some nice and calm others downright dangerous, and some had danger where you’d least expect it. The marsh that this plane had where the light seemed to settle was inhabited by something large and dangerous. It looked like a giant venus fly trap in a sense, roots and leaves overtaking every square inch of the damn place. They had been careful not to disturb it until someone had tripped. They had disarmed it for the most part, however, when Lup’s gaze caught that final blow ready to happen, she was mere inches from her brothers face, knelt above him. She wouldn’t let him die like that, fuck no. Her ears flattened against her head, a brief pained smile crossed her features. Lup gave a thumbs up as her body convulsed against the intruder that tore a hole through her core.

She was dead now too.

It was Barry, Taako, and Davenport.

Alone.

The Starblaster was stark quiet aside from the quiet hum of the engine. Davenport hadn’t left the main room (he used to call it the captain's deck but let's be real, it was more of an area where he drove the Starblaster and they’d all hang out and goof off in). Barry was always going over parts of his and Lup’s notes about the light, exhaustion clear on his face. Six more months until this cycle was done. They just had to survive.

It took a while until a door was finally clicked open, footsteps barely heard as they came down the small set of stairs. Glancing over, Barry looked over at Taako who had one of Lup’s jackets over his shoulders in a comforting sort of manner, his eyes lacking their love and light that they always held. Things had been pretty tough.

Death wasn’t easy. 

It never got easy.

Walking over to Barry, Taako had shifted leaning his head on the other’s shoulder for a moment before shifting himself into a hug. “I miss her too. Cha’boi misses them all.” He muttered, voice hoarse from crying himself raw. After a handful of moments, Davenport had come down to the duo to check. Having landed the ship for the night, he sighed sitting on the table beside Barry’s work his hand idly rubbing their shoulders. 

“They’ll be back. “

And they were.

Life was back on the ship, laughter and tears were shared. Not to mention a butt load of hugs. When the hunger struck toward the end of that cycle, though, and they had to dip? It was Taako’s turn to save his sister. He was done letting her die protecting him.


End file.
